


i'd die for your heaven (if you'd like, i'll do whatever).

by Ioveletters (rotscy)



Series: fuck yeah babey corruption [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angels, Corruption, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, GodAU, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Religion, Religion Kink, Teasing, and mina is satan oops, dahyuns a poor lil babie, sana is like god ig, sanas a fuckin tease lmao, satanau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotscy/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: in which dahyun finds herself on her knees in front of god herself.





	i'd die for your heaven (if you'd like, i'll do whatever).

soft, quiet, harsh, loud, jagged, smooth.

domineering.

minatozaki sana.

she is an insufferable entity, one that burns itself into kim dahyun's heart (and her thighs, too).

though she hasn't touched her just yet, dahyun feels sick and wanton, stomach twisting when she catches sight of the older woman staring at her from across the campus.

_"can't wait to find out what the preacher's daughter tastes like." she grins, voice low and unwavering as she grips the sides of dahyun's desk. she leans in, breath hovering above her lips, and dahyun counts the seconds that her first kiss is ripped away from her, but it's cold and sana's pulling away with a single eyebrow raised and that dumb cocky smirk of hers plastered onto her face._

dahyun has to stop herself from whining, gripping tightly onto the backpack dangling off her shoulder. nayeon latches onto her wrist, shaking violently and dahyun is forced to tear her gaze away from sana's dark one.

she doesn't speak.

she knows.

making deals with the devil had made her twice as clever, and dahyun hates it just almost as much as she hates going against god's word. she'll never let the words slip past her tongue though, will only continue to leave nayeon wondering.

dahyun feels sana's fingertips as embers, leaving marks along her shaking inner thighs.

a tease.

sana laughs lowly, trailing her finger along dahyun's jawline. she scratches lightly, and dahyun recoils because it feels fucking hot, like it burns into her milky skin, "tell me, how'd you get so heavenly?" she murmurs, pressing herself farther against dahyun. she bites her lip, resisting the urge to wrap her legs around sana's waist, only digs her nails into the flat surface beneath her. "you gonna use your words for me, doll?"

"s-sana-"

"you're so squirmy it's adorable. do i do this to you?" she questions further, pressing her finger against the outline of dahyun's red lips, "do i make you this wet for me and only me, dahyunnie?" 

minatozaki sana is raw, encapturing.

"n-no, 'm not, i-i don't do that," dahyun says between stutters and soft gasps. sana growls pushing a single finger into her mouth. dahyun takes it greedily, sucking and running her tongue along the length of the digit as drool begins to drip, "look at you. my dumb, drooly baby." she muses.

minatozaki sana is a saint.

another finger, pushing and reaching to the back of her throat and she gags, tears forming in her eyes.

minatozaki sana is far from god, and yet the closest kim dahyun is ever going to get to him.

"give yourself to me, little angel." she whispers, slipping her fingers out and leaning forward, lips brushing along dahyun's wet pair. she shakes her head, cheeks red and eyes blown wide.

minatozaki sana is sickening.

and nayeon spits 'i told you so's like venom even after being on her knees for hours at the devil's command: a hypocrite. satan herself is much, much worse than god could ever be, right?

maybe not.

dahyun hears god is very unforgiving whereas satan forgives to play with her toys as often as she can.

this is not dahyun.

dahyun isn't dahyun.

dahyun is a mere challenge for sana, and sana always gets what she wants.

she catches sight of the lithe woman in church, tongue running over her lips and eyes sparkling because dahyun knows she's up to no good.

the preacher, her father, tells and warns of satan, myoui mina, wreaking havoc on earth every few years, warns every pretty little innocent church girl in the room that she'll get to them if they're not careful.

myoui mina has nothing on minatozaki sana.

and little did he know dahyun was fucking around with something much greater than the devil.

sana ends up dragging her off into one of the bathrooms after the service ends, lightly pushing dahyun up against the white tile walls, giggling, "you smell so sweet, you know? makes me wanna just sink my teeth into that pretty skin of yours. i," she pauses, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the underside of dahyun's jaw softly, "can't help wanting to taste."  
  
"don't-" her voice gets caught in her throat, a soft whine interrupting the loud talking of the people just outside, "we  _can't_ \- you shouldn't."  
  
"i shouldn't?" sana raises an eyebrow, almost daring dahyun to continue speaking as she kisses down her neck. dahyun whimpers, knees feeling weak and stomach feeling fluttery. she shakes her head, bringing her hands to sana's shoulders to push lightly.  
  
"my dad- he'll be mad, i-i can't, sana-"  
  
"i'm not going to tell him. are you?"  
  
"n-no, of course not!"  
  
"my  _good_  little girl," she purrs, "we can go back if you really want to. i shouldn't kiss you like this anyways, hm?"  
  
dahyun hates that she hears nayeon's voice telling her not to.  
  
"what if i want you to?" her voice is small and shy and shaky as sana backs away. dahyun feels cold and not good and weak and fucking drunk off sana and she hasn't even touched her properly yet.  
  
"want me to what, sweetheart?" dahyun swallows thickly at the low tone of voice sana uses, heat rushing between her thighs.  
  
"to kiss me."  
  
"aw," sana hums softly, "too bad i already told you i wouldn't do it anymore. if you really want it, take it from me, angel."

dahyun finds another debate resting in the back of her mind, biting down onto her lips in anticipation. she wonders if sana tastes as sweet as she smells, and so she presses her lips to sana's in a rather shy, awkward manner. it's fucking  _cute_  and sana pulls away with a feigned pout. dahyun is shoved back up against the wall roughly, sana's hand coming to cup her cheek and run her thumb over the flushed skin there.   
  
she takes dahyun's bottom lip between her teeth tugging slightly. she releases with a smug look, returning to brush her lips over dahyun's. she can't count the times sana's done this; it's more of a daring little game she plays, like she's begging for dahyun and demanding for her all at once, "pretty girl barely even knows how to kiss. you're so fucking cute, dahyunnie, makes me wanna ruin all things cute about you."  
  
dahyun craves more, the ache once resting deep inside her rising and spilling over to set her own skin afire, and she's gripping sana's shirt and tugging her back, tongue slipping to run along sana's bottom lip clumsily: a wet kiss filled with need and desperation and lust that's been ignored for months now. the older woman presses her thigh to dahyun's aching center, gripping her hips harsh enough to bruise the pale girl and mark her as hers and only hers.  
  
dahyun thinks being sana's little toy could be fun.  
  
"w-what if someone comes i-in?" she forces out, fingers still grasping sana's shirt frantically, hips rocking to their own accord. sana chuckles, using her leg to push the door open wider. it's fucking shameful and dahyun hates how wet she feels herself get at the very thought of anyone coming in to see sana ruining her. she whines at the thought, burying her face into sana's neck.   
  
"then you'll just have to bet quiet, won't you, angel?" it's too much and dahyun feels as if she'll melt in sana's hands from the embarrassment making her stomach sink and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. she can feel sana's hand dip down to press against her clothed center, two fingers pressing right against her clit. her hips jolt at the foreign feeling, crying out into sana's neck. the two digits run down her slit and then back up just two times, and then she's rubbing tight, slow circles into her clit at such an antagonizing pace dahyun feels herself about to cry.   
  
"fuck, you're so wet for me, aren't you, bun?" dahyun nods quickly, strange pressure building in the pit of her stomach making it much harder to focus. "tell me how it feels, my lovely, wanna hear you."  
  
"g-good, good, 's so g-"  
  
"look at me when i tell you to speak." dahyun feels her head being tugged back by her hair, her teary vision being met with sana's dark eyes. she spits out apologies between high-pitched moans, right hand dipping to grab onto sana's wrist.   
  
she leans forward, placing light nips and kisses to dahyun's throat as she slips her hand under the hem of dahyun's ruined, pretty, lacy black panties, "'s this okay, precious?"  
  
"y-yeah, please-" one finger pushes into her dripping heat, her back arching before she's shoving her face back into sana's neck, hips grinding back down into her hand. she starts a slow, soft pace that has dahyun begging for more within minutes, sobbing out in need.  
  
"feel so tight and wet around my finger, feels so good," she rasps, curling it inside of dahyun. she shudders, clenching around the second finger that sana adds, drawing it in as deep as she can take it, "look at how pathetic my dumb little baby is. bet she wishes she had my cock inside her, no? fuck my pure little angel into a good toy for me right here. what's god gonna think of you after this?"  
  
"don't care," dahyun sniffles, "s-someone's gonna hear, p-please!" sana responds easily, shoving two fingers into dahyun's mouth. the hand wrapped around her wrist grips harder, and sana finds the sight too cute to even consider forgetting. she pulls her fingers out to reach down and lightly grip at dahyun's throat, "f-feels weird-"

"you're safe with me, pretty, come on, come for me." and then sana's fingers are pumping into her faster, lewd, wet noises filling up the bathroom when she presses her thumb against dahyun's clit. the feeling in her stomach seems to burst then, nails digging into sana's skin.   
  
she gasps for air when her head feels a bit clearer, body sensitive and seemingly burning; sana doesn't stop, doesn't even slow down, just pushes rougher into her, purring low in her throat for dahyun to make a mess on her hand one more time, and so she does, sana's lips pressing against hers to silence her this time.  
  
dahyun finds that she loves the taste of herself.  
  
sana finds that dahyun's the cutest little toy.  
  
dahyun has always been the type to return the favour, too, so she listens immediately when sana tells her to kneel.  
  
ignorant bliss and a few sips might be the potion.  
  
dahyun finds herself on her knees in front of god herself.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
> side twt: yeologlst w an l  
> pls support me or yell at me i dont rly have a preference thank u


End file.
